Quien no está loco, está loco por estar
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: En el psiquiatrico Hogwarts ocurre un fenomeno muy extraño, todos sus internos sufren el mismo delirio creyendo que son magos de un mundo diferente en el cual ellos aprenden magia, realizan complicados hechizos y libran una guerra contra el mal. Adaptacion autorizada por su autora original: Elade-chan


**Titulo: **Quien no está loco, está loco por estar

**Disclaimer: **Ni Harry Potter ni la trama en general me pertenece de lo unico que soy culpable es de pedirle a Elade-chan que me dejase convertirla en un Snarry si te gusta Naruto y mas aun el SasukexSakura entonces ¿Que esperas para ir y regalarle un review?

* * *

_Se denomina como locura a todos aquellos comportamientos de una persona que están claramente desviados de los que se consideran como normales, es decir, que presentan una clara desviación de las normas propuestas en una comunidad._

Un espléndido sol iluminaba el cielo y el aire primaveral perfumaba el aire, hacía un día perfecto y la tranquilidad reinaba en el lugar.

Un coche aparcó frente al portón de hierro forjado que delimitaba unos grandes jardines, los cuales se extendían verdes rodeando un majestuoso edificio. Una mujer joven bajó del vehículo y suspiró mirando las letras que se entrelazaban con enrevesada filigrana, formando encima de la puerta el nombre del sitio al que había ido a parar.

Institución psiquiátrica Hogwarts.

Genial, pensó sarcásticamente, su vida iba cada vez mejor. Bueno, al menos no era un tugurio maloliente como se había imaginado cuando le habían comunicado que su próximo trabajo sería en el psiquiátrico de Hogwarts, un pueblo perdido lejos de cualquier lugar civilizado.

Hermione Granger, una joven de veintinueve años miraba con desánimo la entrada de lo que sería su nuevo empleo en los próximos meses, hasta que lograse encontrar algo mejor, se dijo a sí misma para intentar reconfortarse.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo las cosas se habían torcido tanto como para acabar en ese lugar olvidado, hasta hace unas semanas tenía una perfecta vida y ahora estaba en el manicomio Hogwarts, hasta el nombre le sonaba a pueblo aislado.

Hermione había sido una exitosa estudiante de medicina, después había encontrado trabajo rápidamente en un prestigioso hospital de Inglaterra, dónde había estado muy a gusto, había tenido un novio con el que había tenido planes de casarse. La clave de toda la historia estaba en él había.

De la noche a la mañana pareció haber recibido un mal de ojo, su casa se quemó y tuvo que invertir muchos de sus ahorros en las reformas, el hospital donde trabajaba se quedó casi sin fondos y se vio obligado a reducir su plantilla, lo que ocasionó que su nombre pasara a engrosar las listas del paro, pilló a su novio con otra y para terminar su serie de desgracias, sufrió una crisis nerviosa.

Por todo eso, un colega médico con el que tenía amistad le recomendó que buscara un destino tranquilo para reponerse de su mala racha, y le ofreció un puesto vacante en el psiquiátrico de un pequeño pueblo dónde nadie le molestaría.

Y allí estaba, todavía no se explicaba cómo se había dejado convencer. Ella, que había sido una eminencia en su promoción, relegada a ser una simple loquera de pueblo, la vida en ese lugar sería aburridísima, pero bueno, intentaba pensar positivamente que al menos así se recuperaría y volvería a escalar posiciones.

Traspasó la valla y se encaminó hacia el edificio principal cruzando los jardines. El centro contaba con una gran explanada de hierba verde, unos árboles al fondo que daban sombra a unos cuantos bancos, y un cercado lleno de flores que parecía una selva.

A un lado pudo ver una zona llena de arena que parecía un parque de juegos.

Dentro del arenero, medio enterrado se encontraba un muchacho de cabello rubio platino que removía la tierra emocionado y la sacudía con una delgada y pequeña rama que movía en delicados y fluidos movimientos, como un mago en medio de su espectáculo, para después lanzársela en la cabeza a un joven pelirrojo que ofuscado agitaba otra ramita similar y, colocando un escudo de cartón, intentaba repeler el ataque. Junto a ellos, otra muchacha sostenía una de esas esferas de nieve que se volvían tan populares en épocas navideñas y la miraba fijamente mientras murmuraba cosas por lo bajo.

La escena no habría sido muy perturbadora de no ser porque los tres contaban como mínimo con veinte años de edad y jugaban como si fueran niños de diez.

- Soy un mago de la más pura estirpe ¡Ríndete asqueroso traidor a la sangre! – gritaba el platinado tirando más arena.

Hermione se sorprendió de que los internos fueran tan jóvenes, había pensado que tratándose de un pueblecito, todos serían ancianos seniles. Suspiró y siguió su camino sin acercarse mientras ellos seguían con sus gritos.

- Un mal augurio… un futuro incierto y una muerte dolorosa – mascullaba la chica sin prestar atención a sus compañeros.

- ¡Protego! – se oyó la voz del chico pelirrojo mientras maniobraba el escudo de forma que detuviera mayor cantidad de arena.

La nueva doctora entró en el edificio preguntándose cómo es que dejaban a los internos en los jardines sin aparente vigilancia, las normas parecían ser bastante laxas en su nuevo trabajo. Tsk, eso no le gustaba, ella era alguien a quien le gustaba el orden y que todo estuviera en su lugar, las normas facilitan nuestro trabajo solía pensar.

Se encontraba en el espacioso vestíbulo que poseía la institución, era amplio, con techos altos y grandes ventanales. Al fondo, una señorial escalera de caracol conducía hacia los pisos superiores.

Se quedó plantada sin saber a dónde ir. Se supone que tendría que salir alguien a recibirle ¿no?, esperó unos minutos pero allí no apareció ni un alma. ¡Qué desorganización! Pensó indignada.

De pronto, un hombre de largo y sedoso cabello apareció saliendo rápidamente de una de las puertas que se veían en el vestíbulo, parecía tener prisa.

- ¡Eh! Espera – llamó Hermione.

El hombre se paró en seco mirándole con curiosidad y extrañeza.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? No eres de esta escuela ¿verdad? – preguntó.

La doctora se extrañó por la pregunta. ¿Escuela? ¿Se referiría al hospital? Se tomó un segundo para observar más detenidamente al hombre, tenía un cierto aire rebelde con el pelo despeinado y también llevaba una delgada ramita, aunque en una extraña funda de tela que se ajustaba fácilmente a su antebrazo, se fijó en su muñeca dándose cuenta de que llevaba la pulsera con el símbolo del hospital.

Era uno de los internos, comprendió al instante.

- No, yo he… - comenzó a intentar explicarle.

- Debes ir a hablar con el Director, ¿vienes por la vacante de Defensa? – Siguió diciendo de carrerilla – no deberías hacerlo esperar. ¡Suerte!

- Pero, ¿dónde… - sin dejarle acabar el hombre salió corriendo arrastrando a un lobo de peluche atado con una cuerda.

- ¡Vamos Moony! – gritó alegremente desapareciendo por una esquina.

Hermione sacó una de sus pastillas para los nervios y se la tomó allí mismo. ¿Y ese era el lugar dónde iba a descansar y recuperarse?, si ya se estaba estresando y no había hecho más que llegar.

En ese momento, un joven de pelo azabache vestido con una bata blanca y sosteniendo una carpeta en las manos bajó las escaleras con paso decidido. La recién llegada vio su oportunidad de instalarse por fin y hablar con alguien competente en ese lugar.

- Hola, buenos días soy Hermione Granger– saludó cortésmente.

- Buenos días, yo me llamo Harry Potter, encantado – le correspondió el chico con una sonrisa mirándole con unos profundos y brillosos ojos verdes.

- Uf, menos mal que encuentro a alguien que me guie, acabo de llegar y estoy un poco perdida – rio aliviada.

- Sí, el Director Dumbledore estará contento de que haya llegado por fin. Necesitaré hacerle una prueba de defensa para evaluar su habilidad mágica – le informó mirando los papeles de su carpeta.

- ¿Prueba de defensa? ¿Habilidad mágica? – Preguntó confusa la chica – creo que se ha confundido joven, yo no necesito ninguna prueba.

- Oh, es algo rutinario par…

- ¡Harry! – interrumpió una voz.

Al instante un hombre bastante… atrayente, de largo pelo oscuro y profundos ojos negros se acercó al ojiverde que lo recibió con una sonrisa.

- Hola Severus, ¿ya te encuentras mejor? – preguntó dulcemente.

Hermione pensó que era uno de sus pacientes por la pregunta, no se dirigió a él ni lo miró pues su expresión era severa y no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

- Hmp - el hombre apartando la vista del chico se dirigió a la desconocida - ¿Y tú quién eres? Identifícate.

- Y-yo… - Hermione estaba algo intimidada por la presencia, claramente hostil de ese paciente. En el fondo, todo el lugar le daba algo de miedo, nunca había trabajado con enfermos mentales y no sabía bien como dirigirse a ellos. Miró a Harry suplicándole ayuda.

- Es Hermione Granger, no es de Hogwarts, viene por el puesto de Defensa – le explicó el chico acercándose al intimidante hombre.

Las palabras del joven desconcertaron aún más a Hermione, ¿Puesto de defensa?, tal vez le estaba siguiendo el juego al hombre para que les dejara en paz. Aunque lo siguiente que vio crispó sus nervios por completo, indignándole.

- Severus – ronroneó el ojiverde aproximándose aún más al hombre - ¿no tienes nada que hacer hoy?

El ojinegro lo tomó por la cintura pegándose a él y sonrió de lado.

- Mis clases ya han terminado. Búscame cuando acabes – murmuró casi rozando sus labios. Ambos parecían haberse olvidado del público que les miraba con los ojos como platos.

No era posible que un médico y un interno… Era simplemente inconcebible, era ilegal, inmoral y todos los "i" que se le ocurrieran, por favor, él no estaba bien de la cabeza y el chico le seguía el juego, ¿qué clase de profesional era?

Ante sus narices ambos se fundieron en un beso apasionado, tras el cual el hombre le lanzó una arrogante mirada y desapareció por la puerta principal. Harry tomó aire recobrando la compostura y se volvió de nuevo hacia Hermione que estaba a punto de gritar "aprovechado pervertido".

- Vamos – llamó él como si todo fuera perfectamente normal – para pasar las pruebas necesitas convocar algunos hechizos y mostrarme tus habilidades de duelo, es pura rutina.

- P-pero… - tartamudeó cuando el chico le agarró tirando de su chaqueta para que lo siguiera.

- Harry, ¿Qué haces? – preguntó una voz desde lo alto de las escaleras.

Al alzar la vista, Hermione vio a un hombre bastante anciano, con una larga barba blanca que sostenía con una cadenita dorada, que descendía rápidamente por la escalera seguido de una mujer de aspecto estricto y que sostenía su cabello en un tenso moño.

- Voy a hacerle las pruebas de habilidad mágica, profesor Dumbledore – explicó inocentemente el ojiiverde.

El anciano miró a la recién llegada algo avergonzado.

- No es necesario, mi muchacho, tienes el día libre – le dijo con autoridad.

- Sí, director – dijo alegremente y soltó la carpeta, que cayó al suelo – iré a avisarle a Poppy y después practicare un rato en la sala de Menesteres, ¡seré el mejor duelista de Hogwarts!

Al alzar su puño izquierdo en un gesto de emoción, Hermione pudo ver como una pulsera adornaba su muñeca. ¡Él también era un paciente! Bueno, eso explicaba algunas cosas pero… Tomó otra de sus pastillas anti estrés.

- Disculpe el retraso – dijo el hombre cuando Harry se marchó – Y disculpe también, bueno… - señaló azorado hacia el lugar por donde había salido el muchacho – Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore y soy el director de este lugar, ella es mi ayudante Minerva McGonagall, usted debe ser la nueva Doctora.

- Hermione Granger– se presentó la recién llegada.

- Lamento mucho lo de Harry, no es peligroso, se cree que es enfermero y ayudante de Madame Pomfrey porque fue el único que aprobó el pequeño curso de primeros auxilios que intentamos impartir a los internos, pero es completamente inofensivo se lo aseguro – dijo Albus sonriendo amistosamente y con un brillo bastante peculiar en su mirada.

- No tiene importancia – dijo Hermione recobrando la compostura – sólo que él y otro interno…

- Ah, debe ser Severus Snape, sí ellos son…bueno es una larga historia – hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia – supongo que su amigo de Inglaterra le contó algo acerca de este lugar ¿no?

- No mucho, la verdad – admitió la chica.

- Demos una vuelta, se lo explicaré todo lo mejor que pueda – se ofreció el hombre comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.

- En el centro psiquiátrico Hogwarts ocurre un fenómeno extrañísimo, que raras veces se ha visto antes. – Le miró esperando su reacción, pero Hermione siguió tan estirada como siempre – Es lo que algunos llaman, delirio colectivo. Cada interno tiene una patología diferente, pero todos sin excepción tienen la creencia de vivir en una especie de mundo paralelo en el que asisten a un colegio de Magia y, aparentemente, son capaces de usar hechizos y encantamientos, aprenden magia y lideran el "bando de la luz" en su lucha contra Voldemort.

La joven abrió los ojos con asombro.

- Es extraordinario cómo sus mentes encuentran una explicación a todo lo que ocurre para que calce perfectamente con el mundo que han creado – dijo con entusiasmo el hombre – Por ejemplo, ves a esos tres de allí – señaló cuando entraron al comedor.

Apostados en la barra del bufet se encontraban el chico y el hombre de ojos negros que había visto antes, acompañados por otro hombre de cabello castaño cenizo. En vez de recoger su comida y sentarse junto a la mayoría de los demás internos en una de las cuatro mesas del comedor, las cuales eran largas y se encontraban paralelamente alineadas, ellos habían subido a una pequeña plataforma en la que se encontraba otra mesa, mucho más pequeña y cuyo único otro ocupante era el hombre de pelo revuelto que se había encontrado al llegar.

- ¡Moony! Qué bueno que ya termino la luna llena – gritaba mientras abrazaba al castaño y depositaba un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

- ¿Por qué se sientan ahí? – preguntó Hermione extrañada.

Dumbledore suspiró.

- Para ellos ese es su lugar, la mesa del profesorado, lo llaman – dijo rodando los ojos – no hacen daño con eso, así que los dejamos.

La joven doctora frunció el ceño. Otra vez incumpliendo reglas pensó molesta.

- Lo que te contaba – prosiguió Dumbledore – el hombre castaño es Remus Lupin, bipolaridad, delirios, ataques de agresividad… él lo explica diciendo que las fases de la luna hacen que el lobo en su interior trate de tomar el control, cree que es un hombre lobo, a su lado está Severus Snape, creo que ya le conoces, trastorno obsesivo, paranoia, ególatra, algo sicótico, tendencia dominante, complejos de espía y un aparente dominio del conocimiento en "Artes oscuras" y "Pociones"… una joya.

El hombre tomó aire para continuar.

- Sus padres son divorciados y nunca llevaron una buena relación, según sus propias palabras los problemas entre ellos se deben a que su madre es una bruja sangre pura y nunca se lo menciono a su padre, quien es completamente Muggle, hasta después de la boda, hace poco que Severus ha regresado con nosotros, su madre lo llevó por unos meses a la clínica del doctor Tom Riddle pero no progresó demasiado, los internos explican su ausencia diciendo que fingió traicionarles para infiltrarse en las filas del enemigo y así obtener información, pero ahora él ha vuelto revelando haber sido descubierto y torturado cuando encontró evidencias de un Horrocrux – Dumbledore se encogió de hombros – al menos ahora está más calmado.

Hermione escuchaba todo con asombro. Ese hombre hablaba de torturas y misiones de espionaje, aunque fuera imaginariamente, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, ¿y decía que no era peligroso?

- Está medicado supongo – añadió la doctora.

- ¿Severus?, bueno, algún calmante de vez en cuando o antisicóticos, en realidad es inofensivo y aquí está controlado – dijo alegremente Dumbledore – Es feliz dictando sus "clases de pociones" y estando con Harry y Remus, con la ocasional pelea verbal con Sirius, mejor que nunca. – opinó con aprobación.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Tenían a un maniaco obsesivo a base de calmantes? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar la mirada de advertencia que le había dedicado cuando lo vio hablando con el ojiverde. Comenzó a sudar.

- ¿Y él? – preguntó para cambiar de tema.

- Harry Potter, padece desdoblamiento de personalidad, tiene alucinaciones ocasionales, generalmente acompañadas por fuertes migrañas, que el relaciona con Voldemort, aparentemente él es "El elegido" para derrotarlo y por tanto tiene una conexión mental con él que le permite ver sus estados de ánimo y atisbar algunos de sus planes, esto se debe, según dice, al sacrificio de su madre que murió protegiéndole y entregando su vida por él. Ha sido nuestro paciente más joven puesto que es huérfano y empezó a presentar síntomas a la edad de once años, sus tíos no quisieron seguir haciéndose cargo de él y lo abandonaron aquí justo antes de mudarse del país. Es muy dulce, ha ayudado mucho a la mejora de Severus, el chico siempre estuvo profundamente enamorado de él, y bueno hacemos la vista gorda con ellos. Son felices así.

Son felices. Esa era la justificación de ese hombre para todo, no comprendía que estaban enfermos y necesitaban tratamiento para devolverlos a la realidad. La vida que ellos vivían era una completa invención por muy feliz que les resultase.

- Un día Aurora Sinistra, otra Doctora, juntó a esos cuatro para hacer unas actividades de ocio, desde entonces son inseparables, líderes de la orden del Fénix – rio alegremente – se inventan enemigos imaginarios, Mortifagos, y practican sus habilidades de duelo.

En ese momento una joven de largo cabello pelirrojo y vestida con un vaporoso vestido blanco entró gritando en el comedor.

- ¡Harry! He regresado de mi gira con las Arpías de Holyhead– Su familia la llevó a casa para celebrar su cumpleaños, explicó Dumbledore por lo bajo. – y te he traído un recuerdo.

No tuvo tiempo ni de levantar la flor que tenía en la mano cuando una enorme mancha de salsa capsut se esparció por su pecho, haciendo que la chica se desplomara en el suelo.

- ¡Severus, no tenías por qué usar el Sectusempra, no seas bestia! – gritó Sirius mientras se levantaba y se paraba junto a la chica sacando rápidamente su "varita" y empezando a recitar una serie de palabras en un monótono cantico.

- Hmp. – Severus se cruzó de brazos – esa mocosa tonta se lo merecía, ya se lo había advertido.

- ¿Quieres pelea Snape? – retó la chica apenas se hubo puesto de pie, la mancha visiblemente eliminada con una servilleta.

- Es Ginebra Weasley, tiene el síndrome de jugadora de Quidditch, es un sub-síndrome derivado de la misma condición de los demás y que hemos descubierto recientemente, se pasa el día montando una escoba y "volando" alrededor de los patios, al parecer necesita practicar para la final – el anciano sostuvo a Hermione por el brazo cuando esta hizo ademán de acercarse para detener la pelea – No será necesario, observa.

Una nueva porción de salsa salió disparada en dirección de la chica quien logró esquivarla por apenas unos centímetros.

- Crucio– dijo Severus.

Inmediatamente, Ginebra se lanzó al suelo y empezó a retorcerse de tal forma que Hermione creyó que le estaba dando un ataque y todos los presentes en el comedor contuvieron la respiración.

Hermione tomó otra de sus pastillas, esto se estaba descontrolando. ¿Qué era eso de Crucio? ¿Algún insulto? Todos parecían consternados desde que el hombre había pronunciado esa sencilla palabra.

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó el ojiverde dando un golpe seco con el pie al suelo.

La doctora que estaba a pocos metros, pegó un respingo con tan mala suerte que empujó una de las mesas volcándola y haciendo que a su vez tirara otra. Se disponía a disculparse, pero de pronto vio que todos miraban a Harry con respeto, como si hubiese sido él el que lo había provocado al golpear el suelo con su pie.

- Piensan que ha sido él – le aclaró Dumbledore en un susurro.

- Lo siento mucho, Ginny – sonrió el ojiverde cuando el hombre desvió la mirada y la chica dejo de retorcerse – Vámonos Severus – dijo tirando levemente de su compañero que tras una última mirada de advertencia, lo siguió pasando un brazo por su cintura.

Dumbledore guio a una, cada vez más nerviosa, Hermione hacia las plantas superiores para continuar la visita.

- Dijiste que no eran peligrosos – acusó la doctora.

- Oh, jamás se harían verdadero daño, tienen un alto concepto de la lealtad. Además según todos ellos, yo soy el Director del colegio y jefe supremo de la orden, así que tengo poder para ordenarles cualquier cosa y la obedecerán, con tal de decirles que se trata de una acción contra Voldemort. – rio de nuevo.

En ese lugar estaban todos locos, y no porque fuera un manicomio, estaba loco hasta el director. ¿En qué facultad había estudiado ese hombre para permitir todos esos delirios? ¿En la escuela del mundo de yupi?

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore! – Llamó una chica castaña corriendo hacia ellos – Estaba acomodando mis pergaminos para la siguiente clase, cuando he visto que Draco tenía uno de sus ataques, está junto al lago, cerca de los límites del bosque prohibido.

Hermione no sabía por qué parte de la frase preguntar primero.

- ¡Rápido! – Exclamó Dumbledore alarmado – Hay que buscar a Severus, es el único que puede calmarlo.

Corrieron por los pasillos buscando al perturbador Snape, para desgracia de la doctora que le tenía especial temor al pelinegro. Hasta que por fin, en un rincón oscuro vieron dos figuras apretadas contra la pared fundidas en un, nada inocente, "abrazo".

- Severus – llamó el anciano.

- Tsk.

De las sombras salieron Harry, con las mejillas rojas, y Severus ambos despeinados. Snape fulminaba con la mirada a todo el mundo.

- ¡¿Pero cómo puedes permitir algo así?! – gritó escandalizada Hermione.

Ya había visto suficiente, ese hombre era un irresponsable. No entendía que permitiera a los internos hacer todo lo que quisieran, ellos no tenían pleno uso de sus facultades, debían estar controlados y tratados.

Severus entrecerró los ojos lanzándole una mirada de advertencia y el ojiverde frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y por qué no? – preguntó Dumbledore con brusquedad.

- Porque está mal – pronunció despacio para que le entendieran. Toda esa institución carecía de reglas, y el director permitía a los enfermos seguir con sus delirios, incluso colaboraba a fomentarlos para que "fueran felices".

- ¡No está mal! – gritó de pronto la voz de Harry. Fruncía el ceño y respiraba agitadamente. – Eres como Umbridge. ¡No está mal! – repitió angustiado.

Hermione se miraba sorprendida por la brusca reacción del chico.

- Tranquilo, Harry – Severus lo abrazó y le dedicó una mirada de odio a la chica - ¿Para qué me llamabas? – le preguntó rudamente a Dumbledore.

- Draco está descontrolado – informó el anciano – se encuentra junto al lago, por el área del bosque Prohibido. Te esperaremos allí.

Severus asintió sin soltar a Harry y mirando con desafío a Hermione mientras el director se la llevaba caminando por el pasillo.

- ¿Quién es Umbridge? – preguntó la doctora cuando estuvieron alejados.

- Hace unos meses yo estuve de baja y otra doctora vino a sustituirme, Umbridge. Digamos que su visión de este centro fue mucho más dura que la mía y sus terapias inadecuadas para estos pacientes. Todos le odiaban y puedo decir que tenían razón. Esta institución es muy especial, todos comparten un mismo delirio y por lo tanto no se les puede desestabilizar, no conviene ser bruscos, ellos tienen su propia percepción de la realidad que para ellos es la verdadera, pero tiene fallos y se bloquean si se les presiona demasiado.

Dumbledore suspiró.

- Las terapias de electrochoque no son adecuadas para tratar a estos pacientes, son una crueldad para ellos. Harry sufrió mucho, Umbridge no lo dejaba estar con Severus y él lo paso muy mal, también Remus, a él lo mantuvo aislado y bajo llave. Por eso ha reaccionado de esa manera – explicó el anciano con pesar – por fortuna los demás médicos del centro denunciaron sus métodos, Harry aún conserva en una de sus manos las pruebas de los más extremos.

- Ya veo – dijo Hermione seriamente. Esa tampoco era la manera correcta de tratar a los enfermos.

Salieron a los jardines y caminaron rápidamente hasta la parte de atrás, donde una gran casa se extendía, toda esa pared estaba pintada con grandes y frondosos árboles que dejaban poco espacio para que la luz se colase hasta los pequeños brechos que se lograban vislumbrar, Hermione observo que habían distintas criaturas mágicas pintadas alrededor del lugar (unicornios, hipogrifos, enormes arañas, centauros y demás) mientras que a su lado se extendía un pequeño riachuelo con toscas figuritas de sirenas talladas en madera desperdigadas por su cauce (seguramente talladas por los propios enfermos) y ¿era eso un calamar?.

Delante del muro, pudieron ver como el chico alto de pelo platinado se movía como un loco agitando su varita de aquí allá y golpeando todo lo que estaba a su alcance, había varias personas rodeándole.

Reconocieron a Remus que forcejeaba con el muchacho ayudado de Sirius, a unos metros de ellos otra chica rubia bajita y de soñadores ojos azules, estaba parada con la expresión ausente y con una calma completamente inusual para alguien que había tenido que agacharse en más de una ocasión para esquivar los manotazos del rubio.

-Creo que los nargles están sobrecalentando el cerebro de Draco- hablo dirigiéndose al aire.

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore! – gritó Remus mientras salía despedido por los aires de un empujón.

Ambos médicos se acercaron apresuradamente.

- Hay que sedarlo – aconsejó Hermione pálida ante tal escena.

- No – le contradijo el anciano de forma firme – sólo necesitamos a Severus, Draco siempre le hace caso.

- ¡¿Pero qué dices?! No hará caso a nadie, está fuera de sí – intentó hacerlo entrar en razón la joven doctora.

- Profesor Dumbledore, estoy reteniéndolo con mi mejor escudo, pero no creo que aguante mucho más – dijo el hombre de ojos grises que estaba parado a su lado.

- Tranquilo Sirius, lo estás haciendo bien – le animó el director.

- ¡Pero si no está haciendo nada! – susurró exasperada Hermione al oído del anciano y este le envió una mirada de reproche haciéndole callar.

En ese momento, Sirius cayó sentado al suelo y Draco avanzó hacia ellos con aire agresivo deshaciéndose de los que intentaban retenerle.

Hermione se escondió detrás de Dumbledore comenzando a murmurar súplicas y rezos por su vida.

- Draco cálmate – dijo detrás de ellos una voz grave y segura – ya es suficiente.

Contra toda lógica, el colérico rubio se detuvo y miró a su alrededor como si no supiera dónde se encontraba.

- Justo a tiempo, Snivellus – reclamó Sirius levantándose del suelo.

- Hmp, pulgoso ¿ya revisaste a tu lobo? – contestó Snape.

Todos se reunieron para acompañar a Draco dentro para que se tumbara un rato, la única que se quedó pasmada en el sitio fue Hermione.

Por enésima vez en el día sacó una de sus pastillitas y se la llevo a la boca, pensando que seguramente ese lugar acabaría con ella. Lo que ocurría allí era suficiente como para dar parte a alguna autoridad y que apartaran a ese hombre para siempre de la profesión.

Al girar la cabeza se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

- ¿Cómo has podido detenerle? – preguntó con un hilillo de voz al reconocer a Severus.

- Mi pasado como mortifago me precede y mi capacidad mágica es superior a la suya – contestó él.

Hermione bufó pero no dijo nada. ¿Qué clase de respuesta esperaba? Él le había contestado con una de sus explicaciones delirantes.

- Muchas personas ven lo que quieren ver, se puede cerrar los ojos a la realidad y conocer cosas extraordinarias, tal es el poder de la mente. Hay gente que mirará ese mural y solo vera eso, una casa pintada, otros sin embargo vemos un enorme y peligroso bosque donde criaturas milenarias cobran vida – dijo Severus.

La doctora abrió los ojos de par en par mirándole con incredulidad, ¿había dicho lo que creía haber oído?

- Este lugar es especial, la sociedad tiende a tachar de loco a cualquiera que no piensa como la mayoría. Aquí puedes vivir en un mundo que supera las barreras de la realidad.

- …Tú, no necesitas estar aquí ¿verdad? – pregunto Hermione prácticamente afirmando.

Severus sonrió de lado.

- Puedo parecer el mayor de los perturbados si se te ocurre contarlo, doctora – advirtió el hombre de mirada oscura – Yo hace tiempo comprendí que la realidad que siempre había creído como única y cierta sólo existía en Hogwarts y que fuera de aquí había un mundo diferente. – se encogió de hombros.

- Entonces ¿por qué?, esto es un manicomio, ¿por qué sigues aquí? – preguntó Hermione intrigada.

Severus dirigió su mirada lejos, dónde Harry, Remus y Sirius corrían y saltaban fingiendo pelearse, según ellos practicando hechizos.

- ¿Qué hay fuera de aquí que pueda interesarme? Si saliera tendría un trabajo, pero qué puede haber mejor que ser un espía y un maestro de pociones. Podría casarme, pero con quién que fuera más dulce que Harry. Tendría amigos, pero no mejores que Remus y Sirius. Yo veo el mundo, pero también noto como real todo lo que pasa en Hogwarts. No es algo que esté aquí – se señaló la cabeza – sino aquí – llevó una mano a su corazón.

Hermione lo miró comprendiendo.

- La escuela Hogwarts es el mejor sitio para vivir, aunque sólo unos pocos privilegiados pueden entrar en ella, algunos los llaman locos… pero yo te aseguro que si pudieras ver todo lo que vemos, querrías estar loco para vivir aquí.

- Severus – llamó Harry llegando corriendo hasta ellos – Dumbledore nos llama para una reunión.

La chica contempló la mirada de adoración de Snape cuando le acarició la mejilla al chico de ojos esmeralda.

- Ahora te alcanzo Harry – susurró el hombre.

- No te retrases – advirtió el – te esperaré allí mientras recojo algunos ingredientes para la siguiente tanda de pociones que tienes que entregar a Pomfrey, te ayudare a prepararlas.

Dicho esto, el joven se alejó hasta llegar a una zona de pasto donde se sentó comenzando a arrancar algunas flores y hierbas a su alrededor.

- ¿Harías cualquier cosa por él, verdad? Incluso vivir toda tu vida en un manicomio – comprendió Hermione.

- No es ningún sacrificio, para nosotros este lugar es una escuela y yo he encontrado mi hogar – le miró sonriendo de medio lado – quizá lo encuentres tú.

Severus se encaminó hacia dónde esperaba el ojiverde tarareando una melodía sentado en el pasto, y cuando viro su cuerpo levemente, Hermione habría jurado ver una oscura capa ondulante, el hombre sonrió socarronamente y siguió caminando dejando a la doctora pasmada intentando tranquilizarse pensando que era una ilusión provocada por el brillo del sol.

Hermione sonrió mirando la cara de felicidad de Harry cuando Snape se acercó por detrás y le mostro un pequeño escarabajo de colores brillantes, él le abrazó con una sonrisa radiante tirando todas las otras flores e ingredientes que había estado recogiendo al suelo.

- ¡Severus! ¡Harry! – Gritó Remus desde lejos - ¡Vamos, aún tenemos que terminar de planificar los horarios del siguiente semestre! – les llamó agitando lo que parecía un trozo de papel arrugado y una pluma de cuervo.

Mientras la doctora observaba a los tres amigos, se dio cuenta de que muchas veces la felicidad se encuentra en las cosas más simples y en el lugar más insospechado, da igual que sea un gran barrio del centro de Inglaterra o un sencillo manicomio, y tal y como Severus había dicho, no había que buscarlo con la cabeza sino con el corazón.

Tal vez, no había sido tan malo terminar en ese lugar, quizá así pudiera valorar lo que es realmente importante aprendiendo de los grandiosos profesores y alumnos de Hogwarts.

¿Qué podía perder? ¿La cordura? Eso era algo demasiado sobrevalorado en la sociedad, pero en Hogwarts los límites de la realidad podían doblarse a tu antojo sin reglas ni prejuicios.

De todas formas ¿Quién decide quién está loco?

* * *

**N/A:** Bien, espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia tanto como yo aun lo hago


End file.
